<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Nie) czas na emocje by CrazyMulan52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659318">(Nie) czas na emocje</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMulan52/pseuds/CrazyMulan52'>CrazyMulan52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMulan52/pseuds/CrazyMulan52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.<br/>Po walce w Poppyland Eggsy wraca do swojego pokoju hotelowego. Merlin mu powtarzał, że emocje zawsze muszą poczekać. Teraz wreszcie miał na nie czas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot &amp; Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Nie) czas na emocje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moje pierwsze drabble. I mój pierwszy tekst z "Kingsmana". W moim notesie to było dłuższe, ale uznałam, że dla jednej postaci sto słów wystarczy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggsy z westchnieniem opadł na łóżko. Pokój hotelowy był pogrążony w półmroku.<br/>
"Nie czas na emocje."<br/>
Słowa Merlina uparcie wybrzmiewały mu w czaszce, a on nie mógł się ich pozbyć, chociaż bardzo się starał.<br/>
Świat został uratowany. Znowu.<br/>
Miał się wyspać. Po prostu wyspać, jak zalecała Ginger po krótkim badaniu w ambulatorium. Tylko dlaczego to było tak cholernie trudne?<br/>
Stracił najlepszą przyjaciółkę, kumpla i psa. To go bolało najbardziej i o to właśnie miał do siebie największe pretensje. Nie powinien się tak zachowywać, prawda?<br/>
A może jednak po tym wszystkim miał do tego prawo?<br/>
Zdecydowanie.<br/>
Teraz nadszedł czas na emocje.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>